Twins
by DeanFan
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a case in Bobby's town where the residents start seeing double version of themselves. What will happen when Sam and Dean come face to face with theirs?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural**

**Ooooooo**

"Are you certain you've never had a twin," Dean asked as he interviewed this girl at a local diner.

"I'm positive," The girl said still freaked out.

"Well if you think of anything don't hesitate to give me a call," Dean said handing her one of his cards.

OOOOOOOOOOO

"Something weird is going on here Sammy," Dean said as he entered the motel room.

Sam quickly turned the television off embarrassed while Dean just looked at him.

"You know who watches porn? Guys that never get laid," Dean said grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"Well I could get laid but with my luck it'll be an evil demon," Sam said sarcastically.

"True," Dean said sitting down at the table.

"So what'd you find?"

"The girl was positive that she never had a twin," He said taking a drink.

"Are you thinking shapeshifter?"

"God I hope not. Had enough of those to last a lifetime," he said.

"Then what could it be? Another Trickster what?"

"I don't know. I think we should call Bobby. See what he thinks."

"Okay."

Dean just looked at Sam.

"You want me to call Bobby," Sam said.

"Hey I did my work. I'm on break," he said grinning.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Sam it's a good thing you called. I've got a problem at the house," Bobby said on the phone.

"Everything okay Bobby," Sam asked.

"Not really. You and Dean need to get over here. Pronto."

"Well leave right now," Sam said hanging up. "Bobby wants us to go to his place."

"Seriously," Dean said.

"He sounded like something was wrong."

"Guess we better go then."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two hours later they made it to Bobby's.

"Bout time you idjits got here," Bobby said in his study.

"What's the problem," Dean asked.

"Behind you," Bobby said.

Sam and Dean both turned around in shock at what they saw.

"Are you telling me I've got to look at two Sam's now," Dean exploded.

"That's not the worst part," Bobby said.

"You don't mean-" Dean didn't finish as he saw a double version of his self walk in the room eating a sandwich.

"That's what I call a Sandwich," Dean two said happy.

"If there's two of us then-" Sam didn't finish as another Bobby rolled in with a wheelchair.

"Are we being taped for funniest home demons or something," Dean yelled.

"Dude chill," His self said. "I don't know why your freaking out. I'm just you."

Sam two groaned. "Now I got to watch two of you hit on women?"

Sam smirked at himself. "That bad huh?" He asked himself.

"The last bar we were at Dean hit on the waitress and asked her if she'd like to play a game; Truth or Boob," Sam two said.

Dean two grinned. "Trust me. It was a real boob alright."  
Dean laughed at himself.

"I'm surprised you haven't ended up in jail," Sam two told Dean two who kept on eating. "What will it take for you not to hit on a woman?"

Dean two swallowed. "Get off me or I'm calling the cops," he said with a grin.

"That sounds like me," Dean said with a smile.

"I also need to teach you that bacon cheeseburgers aren't like women. You just can't keep having them," Sam two said.

"Oh yes I can," Dean said with a laugh then stopped. "Wait a second. If we all have twins then does this mean my baby has one too" He asked hopefully.

Everyone except for the Dean's said. "I hope not."

"What the hell is going on here," Bobby two demanded.

"I wish I knew," Bobby said.

"Are you guys like from the future or something," Sam asked.

"Something like that," Dean two said with a tone.

"Care to elaborate," Dean said.

"Zachariah zapped us here," Bobby two said.

"That ugly asshole," Dean said angry.

"Why did he bring you here," Sam asked.

"To tell you how bad the world gets," Dean two said looking at Dean.

"The world goes downhill because of me," Dean said not believing it.

"Because you didn't keep your promise to dad," Sam two said. "You didn't kill me."

"You're my brother. How am I supposed to kill you," Dean demanded.

"Because your supposed to. If you don't then Ellen and Jo's and everyone else that's died because they knew us would have been for nothing," Dean two said angry.

Dean looked at Bobby. "Can I kill him?"

"I wish," Bobby drawled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!**

**I got the jokes for Dean off of a show called TITUS but I thought they'd fit Dean perfectly. **

**OOOOOOOO**

"Maybe this is like the Twilight Zone," Dean said an hour later. "Maybe our double selves came from another planet."

Sam looked at him like he was nuts. "Are you kidding me?"

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas," Dean said in self defense.

"Dean what if their telling the truth about how bad the world gets?"

Dean stood up and faced Sam. "I don't care what our annoying selves say. I'm not going to kill my own brother based on their say."  
"But it's not their say. Zachariah zapped you in the future to see how bad it got" Sam reminded him.

"That could have been set up. Angels can do anything."

"We got a problem," Dean two said rushing in the room.

"What now" Dean groaned.

"The whole towns going nut," His second self said. "Guess people can't really stand see what their really like," he said with a smirk.

"Look who's talking," Dean muttered.

"You never believed me before when I said you were annoying," Sam cried.

"Don't be such a baby," Dean said standing up. "Let's head to town see what hells gotten lose."

OOOOOOOOOOO

All the residents were arguing with their doubles. It was rather amusing to Dean as they walked down the local street.

"You're the one that spent all the money on alcohol not me!" A guy yelled at his other self.

"Keep telling yourself that," Dean two smirked as they walked by.

"So why did I say yes to Lucifer," Sam asked his other self behind them.

"I never really understood. Sometimes I think if Jess was still alive then I wouldn't be the person that I am today; that I'd wouldn't be this weak to say yes to Lucifer," Sam two said. "When she died I knew I was never going to be the same person ever again."

"We haven't been the same since that day," Sam said.

"Sam check this out," Dean both Dean's said happily.

Both Sam's turned and looked.

"It's the double mint twins but four of them! One for each of us!" Dean said excited.

"Hi," The girls all said seductively.

They were tall and blonde with big boobs hanging out from the tiny tank top they had on.

"Hi," Both Sam's said not interested.

"Sammy this is every man's dream," Dean said urging him. "Unless your gay."

"I'm not gay," Both Sam's said irritated.

"Oh well. We'd rather be with the good looking one anyways," All the girls said at once.

"See ya Sammy," Both Dean's said taking off with the girls.

"Unbelievable. He leaves us with the work just to he can get laid," Sam scoffed.

"Well Dean does kind of have a point," Sam two said.

Sam looked at himself is disbelief.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so cranky all the time if you got laid once in a while; one that isn't a demon that is."

Sam shook his head. "I would have expected this from Dean but not from myself," he said trying to sound hurt walking off.

"I was just making a point!" His other self yelled at him in defense. "Wait up!" He yelled.

"I'm not going to wait! You've got those glamorous legs for a reason!"

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile back home Bobby was starting to think that it might be a Trickster. He had to admit it was funny watching him self get frustrated every time he came up with a dead end.

"Maybe I better stop doing that," he muttered and grabbed another book.

"I think I found the problem," Bobby Two said.

"What is it," Bobby asked and wheeled over.

"Listen to this," He said and started reading. "The trickster deity breaks the rules of the gods or nature, sometimes maliciously (for example, Loki) but usually, albeit unintentionally, with ultimately positive effects. Often, the rule-breaking takes the form of tricks (e.g. Eris) or thievery. Tricksters can be cunning or foolish or both; they are often funny even when considered sacred or performing important cultural tasks. An example of this is the sacred Heyoka, whose role is to play tricks and games and by doing so raises awareness and acts as an equalizer.[_citation needed_]

In many cultures, (as may be seen in Greek, Norse, or Slavic folktales, along with Native American/First Nations lore), the trickster and the culture hero are often combined. To illustrate: Prometheus, in Greek mythology, stole fire from the gods to give to humans. He is more of a culture hero than a trickster. In many Native American and First Nations mythologies, the coyote (Southwestern United States) or raven (Pacific Northwest, coastal British Columbia, Alaska and Russian Far East) stole fire from the gods (stars, moon, and/or sun) and are more tricksters than culture heroes. This is primarily because of other stories involving these spirits: Prometheus was a Titan, whereas the Coyote spirit and Raven spirit are usually seen as jokesters and pranksters. Examples of Tricksters in the world mythologies are given by Hansen (2001), who lists Mercurius in Roman mythology, Hermes in Greek mythology, Eshu in Yoruba mythology and Wakdjunga in Winnebago mythology as examples of the Trickster archetype. Hansen makes the interesting observation that the Trickster is nearly always a male figure.

Frequently the Trickster figure exhibits gender and form variability, changing gender roles and engaging in same-sex practices. Such figures appear in Native American and First Nations mythologies, where they are said to have a two-spirit nature. Loki, the Norse trickster, also exhibits gender variability, in one case even becoming pregnant; interestingly, he shares the ability to change genders with Odin, the chief Norse deity who also possesses many characteristics of the Trickster. In the case of Loki's pregnancy, he was forced by the Gods to stop a giant from erecting a wall for them before 7 days passed; he solved the problem by transforming into a mare and drawing the giant's magical horse away from its work. He returned some time later with a child he had given birth to—the eight-legged horse Sleipnir, who served as Odin's steed.

In some cultures, there are dualistic myths, featuring two demiurges creating the world, or two culture heroes arranging the world — in a complementary manner. Dualistic cosmologies are present in all inhabited continents[1] and show great diversity: they may feature culture heroes, but also demiurges (exemplifying a dualistic creation myth in the latter case), or other beings; the two heroes may compete or collaborate; they may be conceived as neutral or contrasted as good versus evil; be of the same importance or distinguished as powerful versus weak; be brothers (even twins) or be not relatives at all.[2] "

Bobby looked stunned and his other self looked at him.

"Does this mean I'm going to turn evil and kill you," His other self said shocked.

"I hope. If it's true then all hell will break loose," Bobby said.

"Well your just going to have to kill me before I turn into a murderer."

**OOOOOOOOOO  
Author's Note: Hope this chapter made up for the wait. The stuff about the Trickster I got it off of the Wikipedia. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and that your liking the story!!!!!!!!!**

Both Sam's made it back to Bobby's while both Dean's rented two motel rooms so they could be with the double mint twins or quadruple girls or whatever they were. Sam shook his head just thinking about it as he walked in Bobby's.

"Bobby," Sam called closing the door.

"Maybe he's out back," his other self suggested.

"Bobby!" Sam shouted worried.

"What," Bobby said annoyed wheeling his way back in the room.

"Where were you?"

"I've got to take a leak sometime," He said in defense.

"Sorry. Just been on edge," Sam said.

"Where's Dean and his annoying half," Bobby drawled.

Both Sam's made a disgusting look but Sam's the one that spoke.

"While we were in town we ran into these twins but since there were already twins-" Sam trailed off not really wanting to say it.

"Dean must be in hog heaven then," Bobby said like nothing.

"Did you manage to find out what's causing people to see doubles?"

Bobby looked at Sam's double then back at Sam.

"Bobby your freaking me out," Sam's double said worried then noticed his double wasn't in the room. "Where's your double at?"

"Dead," He said in a flat voice.

"What do you mean dead," Sam's double asked freaking.

"Well at first I thought it had something to do with a Trickster making the whole town to see doubles but now I'm not so sure," He said.

"What makes you not so sure," Sam said getting annoyed.

"Everyone's double go's psycho at the end!"

Sam's eyes went wide and looked at his double then back at Bobby.

"You killed your double?"

"He going to kill eventually you idgit!"

"We've got to warn Dean," Sam said.

Sam two looked at him. "His double with those twins? I don't think he's going to answer."

"I'm going to go find Dean," Sam said and looked at his other self. You better stay here."

"Bobby's going to kill me isn't he?"

Before Sam could respond Bobby shot Sam's double in the head. Blood splattered everywhere and onto Sam's face.

"Thanks for shooting him," Sam said with blood on his face.

"Your welcome," Bobby said. "Go find Dean."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean smirked happily has he laid in his boxers on the bed staring at the double mint twins who were dressed wearing white lingerie as an angel and the other in red and black lace as the devil.

"I think I'm starting to like Lucifer," Dean said watching the one in red unhook her bra.

"Lucifer," The one with the red bra off questioned before she threw it at him with a wink. "You can call me Luci if you like," She said crawling on the bed towards him.

Dean did a happy laugh.

Just then the door was kicked open by Sam and the girls shrieked.  
"Sam what the hell are you doing," Dean yelled that he interrupted his 'happy time'.

"Our twins go psycho Dean!" Sam yelled.

"I don't care! I want some action!" Dean said angry while trying to be serious. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've got any?!!"

Sam looked at him amused. "You got laid last week. Remember you kicked me out of the room?"

"I mean with twins!" He exploded.

"Dean who's speaking right now you or your gonads," Sam asked.

Dean looked at Sam dead panned. "Right now they have power of attorney.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Got that last joke for Dean off of Titus too. **

**Reviews please!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. Sadly this is the last chapter.**

"Dean this is serious," Sam said. "Get dressed!"

"Not until my gonads get what they want," He said pushing Sam out of the room locking the door shut and looked at the twins. "Sorry about that girl's," He said. "Now who's ready to board Dean Winchester?"

The one dressed as an angel smirked. "Whenever your ready for lift off.," She said with a wink.

OOOOOOOOOO

"You didn't get him," Bobby said on the phone.

"Bobby that was a part of Dean I _never_ wanted to_ see_ ever," Sam said.

Unknown to Sam because he couldn't see Bobby rolled his eyes. "Your just going to have to kill his twin yourself and those twin girls."

"I don't even know which room their in!"

"Ask your horny brother you idjit!" Bobby yelled hanging up.

"Like Dean's going to answer when his gonads are in charge," Sam muttered banging on Dean's door.

"WHAT!" Dean yelled from inside.

"WHAT ROOM IS YOUR DOUBLE IN?" Sam yelled.

"NEXT DOOR!" Dean yelled annoyed.

Sam heard the girl's giggle and he grimaced. "ARE THOSE THE REAL ONES IN THERE?"

"YES! QUIT RUINING MY HAPPY TIME!" Dean snapped.

"I can't wait until this case is over," Sam said to himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

20 minutes later Sam made it back to Bobby's.

"Did you kill them," Bobby asked.

"With no help from Dean of course," Sam said grabbing a beer from the fridge. "It's like he was more horny than usual," He said with a shake of his head then taking a big gulp.

"Well at least it's over."

"Amen to that," Sam said agreeing.

Just the Dean walked in looking like a happy school boy.

"Man I'm starving!! Bobby you got anything good to eat," Dean asked going for the fridge.

Bobby groaned. "Get that look of your face you idjit."

Dean grinned as he grabbed a beer. "I don't think it's going to happen for awhile. Plus I got the twins number," He said with a laugh.


End file.
